Young Marianne
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: A short suggested freewrite/drabble featuring a young teenage Marianne. Ohhh dear.


**Okay so someone sent me this "request" (I use the quotation marks because I had actually asked for inspiration for the start of one of my novels and she sent this as a freewrite/suggestion thing IDK it just sorta happened) Ssssoooo…. Here we are! Enjoy!**

"Marianne!" the King cried as his eldest daughter careened off lie a wild hobgoblin yet again. Nothing he did seemed to rein her in. He gave a burdened sigh as she zoomed off, a spot of purple disappearing on the horizon.

"Daddy?" a soft little voice drew his attention. It was his youngest daughter, Dawn. "Where is Marianne?"

"My precious Dawn, you must make me a promise to grow up a proper princess and not scare your father half to death alright?"

Dawn's little face lit up and she nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"That's my little girl," he smiled warmly at her, "Now let's see if we can find your sister before she gets into any more trouble.

000

Marianne laughed loudly as she sped away from the castle. Away from decorum lessons and people telling her how a princess should act. Away from her bossy dad and all those tittering losers at court who only worried about where their next tidbit of gossip came from.

She had much bigger fish to fry, as it were. Marianne didn't want to be a princess; she wanted to be a rebel! What fun were fancy gowns when there were adventures to be had!

"Princess Marianne!" called an elf boy below, waving frantically at her in greeting.

_Hello, rebellious act of the day_ Marianne thought with a smirk of pure mischievousness. With a swoop of her large purple wings she spiraled down to the elf.

"What's up?" she asked casually, feet touching down. The poor elf boy looked shell-shocked. All he had wanted to do was greet his princess and here she was talking to the likes of him!

Marianne chuckled, she didn't know what it was about shocked elves she found so hilarious, but there was just something about how their eyes seemed to get bigger than themselves.

"H-hi," he squeaked.

"Hi," she replied, rocking back on her heels, arms clasped behind her back and a sneaky smile on her face that only seemed to make the elf more nervous.

_Piece of cake_ Marianne thought, ready to put her plan to mortify her father in motion.

000

"Search everywhere. She can't have gotten too far," the King ordered his guards as they fanned out through the village. The King also joined the search bound and determined to give his daughter and heir a piece of his mind for running off like that.

"Marianne!" he called, not really expecting an answer.

"My Liege," a small elderly elf said drawing his attention. "I spotted the princess earlier near the center of town with an elf named Asle. I know not where they ventured, My King, but by chance you should start your search there?"

"Thank you," the King replied taking off to find his rambunctious teenaged daughter.

He lighted in the square when one of his younger soldiers drew his attention. "I think I've found her, My King," he said, the elf by his side gave a complaining glare as he pushed his too big ladybug hat back yet again.

The boy gestured to a shed and the King stepped forward, wrenching the open door.

Then, presently, passed out from shock.

His heir to the throne was locked in quite the kiss with a young elven boy, who, by the look on his face was just as surprised as he.

After a few moments he came to, his daughter was sitting beside him still chuckling at him.

"Marianne, what were you thinking?! An elf?!" he roared. This caused the princess to guffaw at her father's reaction.

"Surely this is nothing serious?"

"Nah, just met him," she chuckled, making her father turn pale again.

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble…" but he was too angry to quite finish, "If it hadn't been for that young guard-"

"Roland," she said quickly.

"What?"

"That soldier that burst in. His name is Roland," Marianne said blushing a little and pushing some of her disastrous locks behind an ear. "And he asked if I would like to go out sometime."

The King didn't know how to respond to this. On the one hand she had disrespected the crown and her title. On the other she was showing proper interest in this young fairy. Perhaps he could go a little easier on her than he had originally intended.

**Short but cute yeah?**


End file.
